Shadows - (Finished!)
by Rachel2
Summary: Serena & Darien are finally going to tie the not! But someone who has always had a crush on Serena is going to kill her, and all her friends! Who is it?! There's a hurricane, & there trapped on an Marabela Island with; Amy, Greg, Lita, Ken, Mina, Andrew,
1. Prologue

Shadows - Prologue  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (For mils content)  
Gender: Romance  
  
~*~ Well, here it is! Like I promised, another romance, that is... Well, I hope to be even better then Hallows Eve. That means less spell mistakes! ~*~  
~*~ PLEASE R&R, OR E-MAIL ME!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLES!! ~*~  
  
~*~ I do not own any of the names that I use in this chapter. Although, I well, own the Bob the Mailman! ..... (An inside joke) you would understand who the Mailman is if you read Hallows Eve! ~*~ Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
Jealousy rears its ugly head  
  
  
  
"That's it! If I can't have Serena Tsukino in my life know one can!" The figure looked at a man with dark ebony hair that had just placed a ring on Serena's hand. "You Darien, are gonna Die." The figure looked at them one last time before he turned the corner back to his house. "I have the perfect plan to lore Serena, her pretty boyfriend, and all the rest of the Bradey Bunch into my grasp!" He smirked evilly and continued walking into the cold black night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, Darien I well, Marry you." Serena held Darien tight, but her grasp with his warm soothing body was broken as he plunged her into a heated kiss.   
Serena was now 18 and in her second year of college, along with her best friend Mina Aino, and her other close friends, Lita Kino, Raye Hindo, and Amy Anderson. Darien on the other hand was 22 and had already had graduated from college with a Masters Degree in physical education, and Math.   
"I love you with all my heart." Darien said as he broke there kiss and ran his hand through her long golden locks of hair, that she now wore down, instead of up like she used to have it.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Hey.. It's the prologue.. Although it is the shortest thing I've ever written in my life.. I DON'T CARE! Just read and review for all of you Fanfction.net peeps.. and for all of you people who are reading from another web page.. E-MAIL ME!!  
  
~*~ Thanks to Jen, and Katy for the help with what you thought! YOUR GREAT FRIENDS! And also to John for the idea, but SORRY.. you NOT going to be the figure! HHAHAHAHAHA! (John sits next to me in class at school peeps, Jen, & Katy are my friends from school. They also have some GREAT stories posted on: www.FanFiction.net!  
  
Jen is: Amberprincessa  
  
Katy is... Well, I don't know who she is for her author name yet soooooo.... sorry... I'll tell you peeps who she is when she tells me..  
(SIGH) Well, I have to go!  
  
C YA,  
Rachel* 


	2. We're Getting Married!

Shadows - Chapter 1  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Mild coursing.. so far in the story..)  
Gender: Romance/Horror  
  
~*~ Here it is, the well, awaited chapter 1!! I hope you like this as much as Hallows Eve.. But I'm not sure yet.. ~*~  
~*~ I do not own the story idea for: I Still Know What You Did Last Summer... Very talented movie people do! And... I DON'T OWN AND OF THE NAMES THAT ARE USED IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT Tom... So far.. ~*~  
~*~ Enjoy the Story, and... R&R!! OR E-MAIL ME!!! ~*~  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
We're getting married!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
9:37AM - Darien's House  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sun shown beautifully through two stained glass windows landing on a couple fast asleep in each others arms. Darien was the first to awaken for his deep slumber and peered down at an angel in his arms.  
"Wake up honey." Darien said kissing her lightly on the head. Serena moaned a little and opened her eyes, greeting her fiance with a smile worth a thousand words.  
"Hey my Dar bear." Serena said jokingly as she kissed his lightly on the lips before hopping out of bed and put her robe on before having Darien wrap his arms around her waist and kissing her up and down her neck.  
"I love you so much Serena." Darien whispered into her ear, in a sexy sounding voice. Serena smiled and played a little hard to get by just tapping him on the nose with her index finger and leaving the room to go make a pot of coffee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
2 hours later - Crown Arcade  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien stopped his sleek, black Chrysler Convertible in the parking-lot of the Crown Arcade and pulled off his sunglasses before letting his hand run through his hair.  
"I just can't wait to tell all the girls Darien! Mina well, just DIE when I tell her!" Serena leaned her head on Darien's shoulder as they entered The Crown.  
"So, do you think I should ask Andrew to be the best man?" Darien said as he sat down at a table with Serena.  
"Yeah, of course he has to be the best man! You've been best friends since you were six!" Serena sneered at him jokingly and Darien pocked her in her side making squirm in a jumble of giggles.  
"Hey Seren!" A formilure voice said from behind her.  
"MINA!!" Serena schreked happily embarrassing her friend in a big hug, and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"What are you so happy about?" Mina asked as she looked back and forth at Serena and Darien's faces.  
"Look at my hand you duff!" Serena giggled and stuck out her left hand in front of Mina.  
"AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!! YOU GETTING MARRIED!!" Mina yelled and hugged her Serena so hard she thought she was going to faint.  
"Yeah, I know.. Would you mind being my maid of honor?" Serena cocked her eyebrows up in a worried face expression afraid that Mina would say no.  
"Hell yes, I'll be the maid of honor! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Mina put her hands on her hips, and smiled at Serena.  
"Thank you sooo much Mina!" Serena gave her friend another hug and then sat down as Andrew came over to them.  
"Hey... Serena, Darien.. Mina.." Andrew looked at the tree of them, and stood next to Mina, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Wow, why so glum And`?" Darien looked at his best friend who looked at his with something ... that glowed in his eye, that he couldn't make out..  
"Huh?... Oh, I'm fine, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He forced a smile and looked into Mina's sky blues eyes.  
"Honey, guess what!" Mina schreaked into his ear making him flinch in pain.  
"What sweet stuff?" He mumbled grumpily covering his right ear.  
"SERENA AND DARIEN ARE GETTING MARRIED!!" Mina jumped up and down happily. "And they even asked me to be the maid of honor!" She had a smile plastered on her face that reached from ear to ear.  
"That's *great* you guys, congratulations!" Andrew looked at Serena with pain in his eyes, and seemed to glare at Darien.  
"Well, honey I have to go to school now... I'll see you later." Serena leaned down a kissed Darien on the lips before standing up, collecting her books and heading off to Crossroads University.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
1 hour later - Crossroads U  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SERENA, WAIT!" Lita Kino came running a top speeds down the hallway over to Serena.  
"Where's the fire Lita?! God your making people look at us!" Serena spook through clenched teeth while looking at a tall girl with dark brown hair pulled neatly back into a pony tail. She wore a pair of flare jeans, and a Crossroads U sweat shirt.  
"Sorry Sere`... I needed to talk to you..." Lita breathed heavily as they walked after running the 50 metier dash.. "MINA SAID, YOUR GETTING MARRIED!!" Lita schreaked letting the whole world know about her engagement with her Darien...  
"Mmmmm... So in other words Mina's told everyone..." Serena raced her eyebrows as they walked into the large class room and sat down in there seats.  
"Yep.. Amy, Raye, me, Greg, Chad, and the love of my life Tom! She called everyone on her cell phone the second you left the Crown Arcade.  
"Remind me to kill Mina when class is over Lita." Serena took out a pencil and started taking notes.  
Lita giggled and the teacher looked at them with one of those dirty looks that teachers just happen to have.. (An: You know the ones that just creep you out?! anyway...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mean While - Darien and Andrew at the Crown  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Darien, did you hear about the new contest you can win over the radio?!" Andrew looked at Darien who drank the last of his coffee.  
"No... What about it?" Darien set his coffee mug down and looked up at Andrew with little interest.  
"It's a trip to one of those exclusive resorts that only sooo many people are aloud on the island at once, and IF you win, you can bring 9 other people with you! There just giving it away, on 97-5PST, at 4:00... I think.. You should try it! Celebrate you and Serena's engagement and all." Andrew cocked his eyebrows at him. "I mean, you aren't going to get very far money wise, being a... Gym teacher." With that Andrew took Darien's coffee mug and went back to work.  
'He, is write... I can't make a lot of money being a gym teacher. Serena would just die, if I won.. I think I'll try and get the tickets!' Darien got out of the wooden chair and went to work, at Crossroads Elementary.  
  
~*~ Later That Day At Work 3:55PM ~*~  
  
"Shoot!" Darien looked at his watch and booked it over to the nearest radio with his sell phone in hand.  
"Hello everyone! Here's your chance to win the biggest vacation give away on any radio station in the country! To win call us now at: (215) -727-8952!" The radio went back to it's normal variety of music, such as; Eve 6's song Here's To The Night. Darien dialed in the phone number and miraculously... IT STARTED RINGING!! "YESSSS! IT'S RINGING!!" Darien yelled and had a few the kids that he taught looking at him oddly.  
"HELLO! YOU'RE TODAY'S WINNER! You've got our trip for ten to Marabela Island! We, well personally pick you and all of the other ten people you have come with you and take you on a first class plan to the gulf of Mexico and then you well, take a boat to the island! CON-GRADS!!"  
"I... I HAVE TO TELL SERENA!!" Darien hung up the phone after he gave the DJ the info about where to mail the tickets to, leaving 22 perplexed first graders in the dust.  
"What's with Mr. Shields?" A little boy asked, as he looked at his friends.  
"How should I know? I mean he is getting married, maybe that has something to do with it..... I'm never going to get married though, if I'm going to act like a complete idiot!" They all laughed and went back to there class to go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The coffee shop across from the school  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's it Darien.. Go tell everyone that you actually one a trip for ten to Marabela Island?" The figure in shadows smirked as he carried a hand radio away with him.. (An: You know the kind that interferes with radio signals.. HINT HINT!) "Why couldn't see how I feel about you Serena? Now I have to kill you and the rest of the Bradey Bunch Family..." The figure in shadows hopped into his red Camaro, and drove off into the afternoon sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena, school now ending  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still can't believe that he purposed to you!" Lita said in an excited voice. "OH! We have to plan a wedding, and then the wedding shower, and..... OH I'M JUST SO HAPPY! I hope Ken asks me soon!" Lita said as she jumped over the door on the passenger side landing perfectly in the black Z3 Convertible. (An: as you are guessing..... probably, YES, they ALL have a form of convertible... I'M the author so it's my choice! tee hee... I'll shut up now..)  
"Lita ... he just purposed to me LAST night, you don't have to start planing the wedding RIGHT away girl!" Serena said as she herself hopped into the car and started the roaring engine and speed out of the parking lot and over to Raye Hindo's house.  
"Lita do you know exactly WHY, Raye wants us to go over to her place?" Serena looked over at her coyly, and Lita just looked away.  
"WATCH OUT!!" Serena turned only seeing Darien twenty-five feet away from there fast moving car.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena slammed onto the breaks as Lita and her both screamed at the same time with there eyes.... CLOSED!!  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Darien yelled as the car stopped five inches away from his body.  
"DARIEN!!" Serena screeched as she leaped out of the car and into his arms, hugging him tight as a tear ran down her cheek.  
"Shhh... It's OK, Seren. I'm fine, not a scratch on me!" Darien kissed her lightly on the lips whipping the tears that had left her bewildering eyes.  
"Are you sure, your OK, I was going fast ... and not really paying much attention to where I was driving."  
"Well, you did give me the scare that probably diminished my life span by two years.... But I still love ya!" He smiled mischievously and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her back to the car.  
"That's not funny Darien!" She smiled a began to laugh as he grabbed her by the waist and swung her over his shoulder and spun her around. She screamed happily kicking her feet in the air trying to free his grasp.  
"I won! I got a trip for ten to Marabela Island!" Darien stopped spinning her around and sat her on the hood of the car.  
"Your kidding right honey? You haven't one anything in you life!" Serena giggled as he scowled at her.  
"Do you think I would be kidding?! I WON!!" Darien was yelling with excitement, and Lita, and Serena soon joined in on the fun.  
"WE WON!!!!! WE ARE GOING TO THE ISLANDS!!" They all did a little dance in a line, laughing like idiots soon after.  
"I have to tell the girls! Lita grabbed her purse and started dialing numbers, spreading the news, that Darien, Serena, herself, Mina, Amy, Raye, Ken, Tom, Greg, and Chad were going on vacation in three days to Marabela, private island, and resort.  
  
~*~ TA DA! First chapter of Shadows is now finished! R&R!! OR E-MAIL ME!! ~*~  
~*~ Thanks to my friends and Fans, I love you all! ~*~  
~*~ Stay tuned, next week there should be another chapter, if not sooner! I'm not quite sure what to call it yet though.. Do you guys have any ideas?! IF YOU DO, TELL ME!! ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Stalking Trip To Hell

Shadows - Chapter 2  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 to R (For violance, and language)  
Gender: Romance/Horror  
  
~*~ OK, first things first... At the end of chapter 1 I said the name Tom, as one of he people going to Marabela Island... It's Andrew, NOT Tom... I made a bo boo.. ~*~  
~*~ This chapter starts out a little slow, but just deal with it, it well get better as you read TRUST ME! ~*~..... This story sucks comparied to Hallows Eve... (SIGH)  
~*~ I do not own any names so far in the story, and I don't own the main fame for the story: I Still Know What you did Last Summer. BUT I OWN THIS STORY!! ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
The Stalking Trip To Hell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
3 days later - waiting outside Darien's apartment for the limo to pick them up.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lita, did you get a new bathing suit the trip?" Raye asked crouching down pulling out a red two-piece bikini, with a yellow flower pattern throughout it. It matched her raven hair, and violet eyes perfectly.  
"Oh my God I love that Raye!" Lita ran over to Ken and grabbed her bag taking out hers to show Raye, and the other girls. "Mine's a one-piece, but I love it." Lita pulled out a bright green bathing suit with a sipper down collar that had black lining around it.  
"I don't feel like getting mine out right this second. I'll show it to you when we get there." Amy said as she placed a pair of black thin frame sunglasses over her eyes and looked down at her watch. "When's the limo coming Darien?" She asked altering her gaze to meet his.  
"It should be here in about three minutes at the latest.." He said reading a piece of paper that they had mailed to him yesterday.  
"Yo! Here it comes!" Chad wrapped his arms around Raye and kissed her on the left side of her neck.  
"Vacation here we come!" Serena yelled as Darien put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Inside the limo  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO WAYYYYY!" Chad went wide eyed as he settled down next to Raye. "They have a TV, with cable in here!" He turned it on and started surfing through channels.  
"Why, did I even bring you?!" Raye gripped him by the collar and pulled him back into his seat.  
"Hey, Serena! Just think of it this way, now you guys can practice for your honey moon!" Mina and the others burst into laughter as Serena and Darien turned bright red.  
"Hey, Mina you look at it this way, you and Andrew here, already have practiced for your honey moon, but now you can work on it to make it even more enjoyable!" Serena sneered at Andrew and Mina as they went to shades of an even deeper red then Serena and Darien had.  
"Drop dead Serena!" Andrew glared at the girl with hurtful eyes, but made sure to smile like it was a joke.  
"WILL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING?!" Amy, Greg, Raye, and Chad yelled together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The air plane trip   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhhhhh.... I-" But it was to late, Andrew blue chunks.  
"EWWWWWWW! Andrew, honey, are you OK?!" Mina grabbed a gag bag and passed it to Andrew as he ran for the men's room.  
"It's OK, man some people just can't take flying!" Chad laughed and patted Andrew on the back.  
"Ass, shut up!" Andrew slammed the door behind him and all that was herd was the sound of Andrew hurling ... again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The coast of Marabela, in the boat   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh...." Chad's face went pale and he ran to the side of the boat throwing up.  
"What's wrong Andrew? I guess some people just can't take a boat ride?!" Andrew smiled evilly as he sat next to Mina.  
"Fuck ... you..." Chad looked over to Andrew who just smiled and looked at him with hate in his eyes.  
"Oh... Honey are you OK? It's only a little feather I can see the Island now!" Raye tried to make him feel better and patted him on the back.  
"You'll be fine Chad, I have some Tombs if you want any when we get there." Amy looked up at Chad from the book that she was very content on reading this week.  
"Thanks Am`es... At least someone has enough courdacey to offer me something.. ANDREW.." Chad glared and spit into the clear water, that had an abundant variety of tropical fish.  
"Wow, it's beautiful looking out here." Darien let his hand run through his black hair and gave Serena a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Yeah..." Serena said, as she looked at the angered friends fighting over something as simple as throwing up.. (An: Yeah I know gross, but this is all I could think up. This also goes along with the title of this chapter, Trip to Hell, get it? Anyway)  
"Don't worry, once we get on the island there attitudes well change.." 'Hopefully..' Darien's hair blew in the wind as he looked back at Andrew who ... was looking at him and Serena, completely ignoring Chad and his sea sickness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
On the Docks of Marabela  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HELLO PRETTY LADIES!" A man with really bad dreadlocks, that were bleached blond came up to them. "My names John, and I'm the pool boy here at the resort, I hope you have a lovely time here girls!" He said as they walked away there luggage in hand. 'Damn, what's wrong ... does my breath smell?' John breathed on his hand and smelled to see if it was his breath, but couldn't tell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The front Desk  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?!" (RING RING RING!) Darien clanged on the bell on the front deck, waiting for someone to come, so that they could check in.  
"Are, you feeling better baby?" Raye kissed Chad on the cheek and gave him a quick hug.  
"Well, you two seem to be lovey dovey today!... LET ME COOL YOU DOWN! To hot for each other!" Mina came up from behind and waved a fan around Chad and Raye. (An: Wrong thing to do Mina!)  
"BACK OFF MINA!!!" The wraith of Raye was unleashed, (An: This wouldn't be the same without one of Raye's temper tantrums!)  
"Rear, to you to! Chill girl, I was just joking..." Mina ran over to Andrew and hid behind him as Raye seemed to clam down.  
"Sorry, Min`es... Didn't mean it..." Raye turned away from Mina, and Andrew, and sat on Chad's lap and concentrated on how he was feeling ... until..  
  
"BARK BARK BARK BARK!!!!"   
  
"What the Hell!" Darien yelled as a big pit bull came jumping on top of the front deck his teeth showing and it growled lowly.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry, this is the resorts guard dog... You bother him, and he'll rip your throat out.." A man in his mid fifty's appeared out of nowhere, and patted the dog on the head. "You must be the contest winners, I have your rooms all ready. If you wouldn't mind following me." The man grabbed five room keys, and started walking towards a LONG flight of stairs.  
"Um... Couldn't we talk the elevator?" Greg asked his arms holding three suit cases, that were very heavy.  
"I'm sorry, but The matinees man is working on it today, you'll have to bare with me and go up the stairs." The man looked at everyone with solemn looks plastered on the faces, as they traded up the seven flights, of grueling stairs.  
"Next time, Raye, bring only one suit case, not five.." Chad's stomach had calmed down, and all the guys moaned as they dragged up there girlfriend's, and fiance's bags up the stairs.  
"Yeah, well sorry to brake it to ya honey, but girls like to be prepared, for any type of whether, or anything else, so just to warn you..." Mina giggled as Andrew carried up her suit cases, in pain. But he glared at her, and Mina went back to talking to Lita.  
"So, Lita... How far are you and Ken anyway?" Mina asked in a low voice, jabbing Lita in the side with her elbow, gently.  
"Well, Mina... That's for me to know, and you to NOT find out!" Lita blushed a little bit as she looked at Ken with his dark green eyes, and thick brown hair. "I KNEW IT!" Mina yelped, and turned bright red as every turned and looked at her questioningly questionably... Sorry..." Mina whispered and looked back at Lita. "You and Ken did do it after all, didn't you?" Mina went wide eyed in suspense, only to be disappointed when Lita whacked her in the back of the head.  
"You are such a complete dork!" Lita said walking away from Mina who covered the back of her head in pain.  
"Greg honey ... do you want some help with the bags, I could carry one for you... If you REALLY want me to.." Amy closed her book, and placed it in her purse.  
"Here we are, the top floor! We have, a bar with karaoke, and the swimming pool is heated.... But I don't think you'll be using that on this trip.." The man said as he handed the five girls the keys.  
"Why can't we use the pool, is there something wrong with it?" Raye looked at the man who starred at her with the same expression on his face.  
"Don't tell me you guys didn't know that it's hurricane season?!" The man looked at them stupidly.  
"YOUR KIDDING RIGHT?!!" Ken looked out of a nearby window only to see storm clouds heading there way. "This can't be happening..." Ken moaned and set down the suit cases.  
"That's what you get when you win a FREE trip for ten to Marabela Island..." Darien found and put his arms around Serena's waist.  
"Why don't we all just grab our bathing suits and head out to the pool before the storm hits." Raye asked urgently. "I bought a new bathing suit, and I plan to ware it sometime on this trip!" Raye ran to room 452 and unlocked it running into the room, Chad close behind.  
"I need to relax some, so I guess I'll go swimming too." Amy grabbed Greg by the wrist and dragged him into room 453, to go get changed.  
"Are you guys going Serena?" asked Andrew, Mina, Lita, and Ken.  
"I'm going to, whether Mr. Cole is going or not." Mina kissed Andrew on the cheek and Andrew followed her into room 454.  
"We might as well, go, since they are." Darien said, and picked up his and Serena's bags and went into room 456.  
"Yeah guess there right." Ken kissed Lita on her neck and they went into room 455.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
10 minuets later, at the pool   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dame it Serena!" Raye yelled as Darien threw her into the pool. "I didn't want to get my hair wet!"  
"Sorry Raye, it's Darien's fault he threw me into the pool... And I plan to get him back for that!" Serena screeched as she grabbed Darien by the shoulders and shoved his head under the water.  
"Hey, have you guys seen Lita, Ken, Greg, Amy, or Andrew anywhere?" Mina asked as she walked into the pool and did the back stroke to the middle and back.  
"Nope, there probably, in there rooms." Chad said, rubbing Raye's shoulders and back. "Yeah.. I guess your right." Mina said and dove under the water, letting her long blond hair sway back and forth in the clear water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mean while, at the docks...   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
John walked into his small, living accommodations, on the dock and sat on his couch listening to the radio.  
"To this world I'm unimportant, just because I have nothing to give. So you call this your free country. Tell me why it costs so much to live. Tell me why!" John sang to the song; Duck and Run, By: 3 Doors Down, unaware that the figure in shadows was standing behind him.  
"Hello John!" The figure in shadows smiled evilly as he razed a knife just as John noticed him, but it was to late.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH..." He yelled in fear, as the blade cut across his throat, killing him in seconds.  
"That was easy enough.. Now lets see... Who well, be my next target?  
  
~*~ A Clifhanger!! HAHAHHAHA! I love being evil! :) Just Kidding, andyway Tell me who you think the killer is, and if your the first review to get it right, I'll put your name in the BEGINNING part of the story, not actually IN the story. ~*~  
  
~*~ Thanks to all my friends and fans, your the greatest! ~*~   
~*~ I'll C YA Later Peeps! ~*~  
  
Rachel* 


	4. Deaths & A Hurricane

Shadows - Chapter 3  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 to R (Strong violence, and language)  
Gender: Romance/Horror  
  
~*~ Hope you like this chapter!! ~*~  
MY NAME TO FAME BOX WINNERS OF CHAPTER 2's QUESTION ARE!!  
  
#1 Bailey Anne  
#2 Amanda  
#3 Jennie  
#4 SoulSister  
#5 LilyGirl2001  
  
~*~ CON-GRADS To all of the top five winners! You got the answer right! (Who was the killer?!) BUT FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO KEEP GUESSING I WON TELL YOU!!  
~*~ I do not own the names from Sailor Moon, very rich people do, and I'm not one of them. BUT I OWN THIS STORY SOOOO THERE!!! BOOYAHHHHHH!! (I'll shut up now..)  
~*~ Or not... The beginning song that I used for this chapter I thought describes how the killer is thinking, I hope you enjoy chapter 3!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Deaths and a Hurricane  
  
  
  
My Way  
By: Limp Bizkit  
  
  
Check, check, check check... out my melody   
  
Special   
You think you're special   
You do   
I can see it in your eyes   
I can see it when you laugh at me   
Look down on me   
You walk around on me   
Just one more fight   
About your leadership   
And I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
Cause I've had enough of this   
And now I'm pissed   
  
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
  
Check out, check check... out my melody   
  
Just one more fight   
About a lot of things   
And I will give up everything   
To be on my own again   
Free again   
  
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
  
Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go   
  
Check out, check check... out my melody   
  
Just one more fight   
And I'll be history   
Yes I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
And you'll be the one who's left   
Missing me   
  
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
  
Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go   
  
Check out, check check... out my melody   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Greg, Amy, Lita, and Ken: Heading for the pool  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey... Do you guys know where Mina and Andrew, are?" Ken asked running a quarter of the way up the stairs.  
"No, there probably at the pool with the others... Oh, and where did you go off to honey?" Lita said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I went down to the bar to go get a drink, but they aren't open right this second." Ken said, returning the kiss.  
"That's strange, I thought the guy at the front desk said the bar would be opened all the time..?" Greg said, admiring Amy's light blue tankini, with a white flower design throughout it.  
"Whatever, lets just get to the pool before the storm hits." Amy had a cockeyed grin on her face as she noticed Greg checking her out.  
"Excuse me." They all stopped and turned to the man, who worked at the front desk and waited for his reply. "I just wanted to tell you that, you, me, and the pool boy, the chief, who runs the bar, and two of the cleaning maids are going to be the only people on the island during hurricane season." He looked at them one more time before heading up to his room, to prepare for bed.  
"Oh... That's just great! Besides the cleaning people, that scary guy, the chef, and that pool boy, where the only God damned people on this island!" Ken through his hands up in the air in anger.  
"Honey what's wrong?!" Lita asked wrapping a towel around her body.  
"If we have to go to a storm shelter, well be stuck with THEM!!" Ken shuttered at the thought of having to sit next to the deadlocked, bleach blond, phony accented dork, that THINKS, he's a ladies man.  
"Oh... I understand where your coming from... The pool boy isn't it?!" Amy and Lita giggled, as Greg and Ken carried on about how dumb that pool boy was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile outside at the pool  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell is Andrew?!" Mina asked getting out of the pool for a little bit.  
"Right here baby, I was at the bar with Ken to see if we could get a drink, but the bar was closed.." Andrew rapped his arms around Mina and swayed back and forth.  
"Next time tell me where your going.." Mina grumbled as Andrew suddenly picked her up and threw her into the deep end of the pool.  
"ANDREW!!!!!" Mina screamed between laughs as he jumped into the pool splashing Raye in the process.  
"Damn it, Cole!" Raye yelled as she gave up on keeping her hair dry and ducked under the water swimming the lineth on the pool.  
"No need to fear, Lita Kino is here!" Lita said, as she stepped into the pool, Amy and the other guys following soon after.  
"Yo, Andrew where did you run off to when we found out the bar was closed?" Ken asked stepping into the hot tub instead of the pool.  
"I came out this way to the pool, so Mina wouldn't get all mean on me." Andrew said, wrapping his arms around and golden haired angel.  
"I wouldn't have gotten THAT man at you honey!" Mina said, and pocked him in the side and swam feather down the pool, so she could have a second alone with Andrew, without the others giggling like fools at them.  
"Darien, you want to go in the hot tub real quick with me while the storms still not that close to us?" Serena asked, smiling at him.  
"Coming sweet stuff." He said, and took his lovers hand and graciously followed her to the heated tub.  
"This water feels great doesn't it Greg?" Amy asked, placing her short blue hair behind her ears, and looking at the love of her life strait into his golden brown eyes.  
"Yeah, but it's nowhere near as great as you Amy." He said, sweetly kissing her on the lips passionately.  
  
BOOM!  
  
A loud clash of thunder was heard and they all looked up at the sky, to see the clouds were over there heads, and little spits of rain began to fall down onto the dry earth.  
"UHHHHHH! This can't be happening!" Raye jumped out of the pool and wrapped a dry towel around her body and ran inside Chad glued to her hip followed her every whim.  
"So much for using the pool much.." Darien grumbled as they all walked inside to get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena & Darien's room  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This sucks.. Why does it have to storm today?" Serena pulled on a shirt and pants, and looked over to Darien who looked out the window at the storm.  
"Yeah, well it doesn't mean we can't still enjoy ourselves." Darien said, and wrapped his arms around Serena kissing her and placing her down on the bed.  
"Slow down tiger, the others are waiting to head down to get something to eat." Serena kissed his one last time, and got off the bed to go brush her hair. "I'll be down in a second Darien, I'll meat you down there.  
"K, do you want me to order you anything to drink?" Darien asked, griping onto the for frame and leaning sideways and looking at his princess, dressed in a pink thin strapped top. and short blue jeans. "Um... No, that's OK, I want to see what they have." Serena smiled and continued brushing her hair.  
"All right." Darien left the room with the door open and headed down stairs to meat the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile down stairs  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, you guys must be the contest winners!" A girl about Serena's age with reddish hair, and deep green eyes like Andrew's appeared out of nowhere. "You guys can call me Liz, I'm the chef, and bar tender during the hurricane season, so your stuck with me until this storms over." She smiled and took out a pad of paper and a pen.  
"Hi, I'm Lita, and this is my boyfriend Ken." Lita introduced herself and then the others did as well.  
"Hey, I'm here!" Darien entered the dimly lighted room, and looked at the unfamiliar girl, holding a pad of paper, and a pen.  
'So, that's Darien... Damn he's hot, and he'll be all mine once I get rid of that pretty little pixy he's SOOOOOO in love with.' Liz looked at Darien a grinned happily, even though her heart was filled with an evil hatred. 'Sorry sweet thing, but your angel gonna fall!'  
"I have to go to the bathroom you guys, I'll be back in a minuet." Andrew got up and left the room, but didn't head to the men's room. "It's time I got this party going." Andrew smiled and pulled on a pair of gloves and headed upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jen the cleaning maid.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...And I want to thank you, for giving me the best daaayyyy of my life." Jen sang to her Dido CD, as she dusted and cleaned the last room in the hotel.   
"Hi.." The figure in shadows, smiled as Jen turned and looked at him. "Good-bye!" Andrew grabbed her arms a slit her throat, not even giving her enough time to yell for help. Her body fell to the ground motionless in a pool of blood.   
"It's a pity.. That rugs never going to look the same with that big blood stain there.. Oh well." The shadow, whipped the blade clean and walked down the hallway and headed towards the stairs to order dinner and a drink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena leaving her room  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OWW!" Serena opened the door and whacked Andrew, who still had the bloody gloves on his hands.  
"ANDREW! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were coming, are you... OK.. Andrew why are you warring gloves?"  
"Huh? OH! I.. Um, just got this rash thing on my hands, and put the medicine, and on the bottle it said to where gloves, so you don't touch anything with the dye stuff in the medicine. It's red.. and will stain permanently.." 'Please believe me, PLEASE!!'  
"Oh.. Whatever!" Serena smiled and walked down the stairs Andrew walking next to her.  
'I have to ditch the gloves..' To Andrew's luck there was a trash can on the way and he chucked them into it real quick unnoticed by Serena.  
"Hey honey!" Darien said and pulled a chair next to him for her to sit at.  
"It takes you long enough to brush your hair Tsukino!" Raye smirked at her.  
"Like you should be talking Miss. I'll-be-out-in-a-minuet!" Serena just sneered and stuck out her tongues like a little kid.   
  
BOOOOOM!!  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Mina, and Amy screamed as the lighted room covered there bodies in a thick blanket of blackness.  
"Uhhhhh... I hate it when we get these black outs!" Liz came into the room holding a few candles and a lighter in her hands.  
"Owww! Damn it! I hit my toe!" Greg hopped up and down on one foot and grabbed a candle from Liz.  
"Oh! Honey are you OK?!" Amy rushed over to Greg's side and helped him back over to the table.  
"Well, I can definitely qualify this as the worst vacation of my life..." Darien frowned and looked over to where Andrew was sitting.... But he was gone! "Uhhhh? Where's Andrew at?" Darien turned his body to look at an arrangement of scared faceless friends, who were to dark to see in the cold blackness of night.  
"Oh that's just great! We're stuck on a damn island, in the middle of the ocean, in a damn hurricane, with that damn pool boy, and NOW THERE'S A PERSON MISSING!!!" Ken started ranting and raving about how he hated this place, and every one that was in it, except for Serena, Darien, and the rest of the group.  
"It'll be OK sweet heart we'll find him.. He probably just went to go look for some flash lights, and stuff." Lita rubbed his back and kissed him on the cheek gingerly before looking at the others who were basically just as upset.  
"You know what.. I'll just go look for him, I'm sure he's just up stairs." Darien looked at Serena who smiled.  
"Want me to come with you?" She asked, and stood up and walked over slowly towards him.  
"Hey, just remember, you guys are just going to look for Andrew and come back, this is not a chance to make out in you room!" Chad smiled mischievously at Darien, who only turned as red as a beacon, but it was to dark to notice the color change in his face.  
"Oh, sure Chad, like you want to be saying anything! If you remember last Thanksgiving, at the party the night before, you and Raye seemed to enjoy that party now didn't you?!" Darien had a coyly grin on his face and cocked his eyebrow up in Chad's direction.   
"Drop dead Shields.." Was Chad's only response before Serena and him started up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
10 minuets later, first noticed death  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We... Really.... Need.... To figure out.... Another....Way.... To.... Get up here.." Darien breathed heavily, and leaned forward placing his hands on his knees.  
"Darien.. Look, there's one of those maid cleaning cart things. Maybe she's in the room and we can see if she has a flash light." Serena looked at Darien and then headed down the long hallway to an open room next to there's.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 


	5. A Vacation Gone to the Killers

Shadows - Chapter 4  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Not as bad as the other chapters, Violance, and language)  
Gender: Romance/Horror/comedy  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ I had MAJOR writters block, so it's REALLY STORT, I'm discrased at how short I made it... (SIGH) Anyway I hope you guys like this one! It's funny in parts! ~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena screamed in horror as she turned her gaze and looked at a lifeless body lying on the ground, blood surrounding her. "DAAARRRRIIIIEEENNN!!" She fell to her knees and Darien ran over to her, and saw what she was looking at.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Darien wrapped his arms around Serena, averting her gaze from the girl on the floor. "Lets go tell the others, and make sure we all stay together, we'll get the sick bastard who did this, don't worry I'll protect you with my life Serena." Serena burst into tears and Darien and her walked down the stairs VERY quickly, forgetting about the flash lights.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mean while downstairs.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey... Where did Andrew go?" Chad looked around room noticing that he was nowhere to be found.  
"..Uh... Where's that Liz girl person?" Mina looked around seeing that she disappeared too.  
"All right, that's just a little bit creepy.." Greg looked at Amy as she leaned her head up against his chest.  
"This is just a little of the freaky side, don't you think?" Lita looked fairly scared at Ken who kissed her on the cheek and pulled her onto his lap.  
"Oh.. hanks a lot Chad, sweet heart, now I'm freaked out because two people are missing, Serena and Darien for all we know are upstairs having sex, and there's a fucking hurricane outside!" Raye went ballistic and started pacing back and forth in the room nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In the exercise room, across the room from where Raye, Chad, and the rest of them were.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So far the plans going smoothly." Liz looked at Andrew coyly as he gave her a knife and a pair of black leather gloves.   
"It's time this game got a little more interesting, right sis?" They both smiled and looked over at the group of Andrew's OLD friends.  
"Lets go."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena and Darien come running into the dinner room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU GUYS!!" Serena and Darien scrambled into the room fear plastered on the faces as they breathed heavily before spits of talking.  
"OK, well we can rule out the sex scenario, on Seren` and Dare` Raye." Ken and Greg looked at the perplexed figure with raven black hair looking at Serena and Darien with suspicion.  
"T-....There's a dead body...." Darien could finish so he just pointed to the stairs and up.  
"WHAT!" They all looked in pure horror at the couple that finally caught there breath.  
"Yeah, right, nice one you guys!" Greg smirked and starred suspiciously at them. "I real nice joke.."   
"Hey, what's up? I went to go look for some flash lights as well, as Serena and Darien, with Liz." Andrew walked into the room as everyone specially Mina looked at the two figures that entered the room.  
"Uhhh? Did we miss something?" Liz looked around the room at the frightened faceless audience around her.  
"Well, if you would count the fact that there's a dead body upstairs next to Serena and Darien's room, yeah.. you missed something!" Ken looked suspiciously at her, his eyes gleaming with fear.  
"I say we spilt up and look for him ... or her... And kick the person's ass!" Chad said and everyone looked at him.  
"Sweetheart.... YOUR A GOD DAMN GENIUS!!!!" Raye jumped up and kissed him hard on the lips.  
"I am?..... I AM!!!" Chad and Raye smiled happily at each other, and she ran her fingers down his chest.  
'Save the foreplay for later, unless you want to be killed in the middle oh having sex?!" Mina giggled foolishly as she noticed even in dark that the couple was bright red.  
"OK, well split into groups of two and three if anyone find something, find one of us or hit the person ... or thing with something." Darien looked at Serena only to be disappointed.. "Oh, thanks honey, stick with Lita and not me..." Serena giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You can be a big boy, and hang around Ken, and Andrew. Mina honey your with us." Serena grabbed her wrist and she followed her into the group.  
"Chad and me are together!" Raye pointed out as she sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist.  
"Yeah... I'm sure there going to be looking... More like looking for a closet!" Amy whispered into Greg's ear and he burst into spits of laughter.  
"Greg and Amy? Are you guys going to stick together?" Liz looked at them with a gleam of evil in eye. "I'm just going to Join Serena, Lita, and Mina.."  
"Yeah, I'll stick with Greg. You know two smart brains, we might be able to get this freak who did this!" Amy smiled, but yet had hatred in her eyes.  
"Well, meat back here in 1 hour.. Deal?" Darien looked at his friends, and Liz who nodded there heads in agreement.  
"Deal..." They mumbled and headed in there selected groups in different durations.  
  



	6. The Victims Come Swarming In

Shadows - Chapter 5  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: R (Content, language, and STRONG violence peeps)  
Gender: Romance/Horror/comedy  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ OK, this is has very graphic description of bodies, and a tear jerker sean witch explains the song, you'll find out what I mean when you reach the section titled: Amy and Greg, a little feather from that point is the SAD part! I'm very proud of this chapter so PLEASE NO FLAMES!! And YES I know I have mistakes (JD/Amberprincessa) Who I'm placing in my Name to fame box of the month, for guessing chapter 4 right, because I forgot to place in chapter 4... heh heh... Sorry, JD. ~*~  
~*~ Oh, and so you guys understand a certain part in the story, I wrote a part where I interact with the characters, ONLY our killers, and Amy and Greg though! ~*~  
I don't out the song: Hope you Dance, or any names in this story except for John the pool boy (Not in this chapter, and in the next chapter I well own Bob the retired mailman! But other wise I own nothing except the story idea and... uhhh I think that's it.. O! I also don't own the main frame idea for: I Still Know What You Did Last Summer! (You are the weakest Link Buh Bye!) Just felt like adding that! On with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
The Victims Come Swarming In  
  
  
  
I Hope You Dance   
By: Lee Ann Womack   
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)  
  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)  
  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raye and Chad  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhhhhh.... Hold on a seck.." Raye and Chad came into a room Raye's arms and legs wrapped around Chad, with there lips locked.  
Chad flipped the light switch off and they both jumped onto the bed.  
"You guys might want to make sure your alone in the room..." Liz had a blade in her hands raised about to plunge it into Chad's back. They couldn't make out the completion in front of them from the black slicker, she was warring.  
"What the hell?!" Chad grabbed Raye and they dodged the knife as it hit the bed, cutting through the blankets and bed.  
"RAYE RUNNN!!!!" Chad gripped onto her wrist and the fled away from the bedroom, hoping to find one of the others somewhere in the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few minuets later, Serena and the girls  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo, Lita... Where'd that Liz girl go to?" Serena looked around as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.  
"OH! GREAT! We have a psycho killer on our hands and Liz goes missing! Who's next, Mina? You? ME?!!!" Lita shouted louder then ever, sending echo's throughout the desolate building.  
"Yo, Were you guys looking for me?" Liz once again popped out of the shadows of nowhere. "I just went to the bath room to check and see if anyone was there..." Liz looked at the girls who just went blank.  
"Don't leave without telling us!! We thought something happened to you girl! Anyway, you know this place better then us!"  
"Not really.. I've only been working here for about oh... 7 hours and counting!" The girls inhaled deeply.  
"Ya-... Your kidding right?" Serena swallowed the ball that formed in her throat, so she could speak.  
"No, and I think there's more then just one person, but two!" Lita's eye were inflamed with anger, at the thought of something happening to Ken, or any one of her friends.  
"W-who do you think it is Liz?!" Mina gripped onto the thin strap of Serena's shirt and Serena whacked her away.  
"I... I think it's the old guy who runs the place, and the other cleaning lady Kate! (AN: Kate is the one from episode 11: Match Point for Sailor Moon? I think that's the one.. Anyway..) They have been off and on with each other for the past year, and there the only likely suspects.." Liz grinned and spook in a cute little innocent voice that didn't fit her description.  
"Are you kidding Liz?!" Mina choked out of her trout as she looked around her to make sure that know one there.  
"Do you think I would lie in this situation?!" Liz lied and acted as if nothing had even happened.  
"Come on lets get the guys and then we'll go after them!" Lita started running down the hall away from the girls and they tried as hard as posable to get to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hook, line, and sinker.. hmhmhmhmmm.." Liz snickered to herself and started after the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien, and the guys  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shit! I cut my God damn hand..." Ken moved his hand away from a... broken window and examined the wound.  
"Ehhh... It'll be fine Ken." Andrew smiled at the cut on Ken's hand.  
"Yeah, to YOU it'll be fine! How the hell do you think I FEEL?!" Ken glared at Andrew and tore his own shirt and rapped the bleeding hand.  
"GUYS! Stop tearing at each others throats, we need to find the person, people.. or.. thing that killed the maid!" Darien turned and looked at the quarreling *friends* with anger clearly written on his tired face. They looked at him but then froze.  
"Da.....Da.....Da......DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken was horrified at the site behind Darien.   
"WHAT?!" Darien slapped Ken and Andrew in the face but his completion didn't change, they were still as pail as ghosts, and stuttering.  
"Loo....lo......look. ... behind you!" Ken fell to his knees and pointed to the ground behind Darien.  
"Oh... My... Hell!" Darien turned as white, as white can be as he looked at the body of yet another dead maid. Her body was tattered and torn from sharp pieces of glass imbedded into her frail body. Her brown hair matted down the blood that was streaming from her neck.  
"That's it, the bastards going down!" Ken was inflamed with built up anger and was unleashing it vocally. "What kind of fucking psycho could do something so curl to a helpless woman?!" Ken's eyes brimmed with tears but they didn't spill from his eyes.  
"HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!" Raye and Chad came screaming into the hallway, gasping for air after the stopped there mad dash for survival.  
"AHHHHH!" Ken and Darien jumped in surprise and held there hearts.  
"DAMN IT MAN! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!!!" Darien and Ken screamed into Raye and Chad's faces, and Andrew just chuckled in amusement.  
"Sorry..." Raye paused for a moment and noticed a! "It.... It's a! There's a! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Raye screamed and jumped into the arms but, he aimlessly dropped to the floor as he saw the same thing he did.  
"Yeah ... we know already, there's another dead body, and no killer to be found with it..." Andrew smiled happily but quickly whipped the look off his face, just to make sure he didn't look TO happy.  
"Klutz! How could you drop ME?!" Raye stood up angrily and slapped Chad in the back in the head.  
"Sorry sweet stuff... I didn't mean it, you saw the body before I did, and then when I saw it... I... Just dropped you..." Chad backed up a couple of feet, but calmed down as the flames in Raye dark eyes turned into a small flicker.  
'I guess it's a good thing I decided not to clean up her body, they haven't even thought about the killers being one of them!' Andrew smiled one last time and backed up slowly away from the frightened group of people. Who ran in a HUGE mob away from the dead body as they heard a small noise from the other end of the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Amy and Greg   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love you so much Amy.." Greg said between kisses. He wrapped his arms around her body and carried her onto one of the gumminess mattes in the exercise room.  
"...Don't... You... Think we.... Should ... be looking..... for the killer?..." Amy pulled off Greg's shirt and pushed that though to the side as he did the same to her and kissed her up and down her stomach next, and lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's it Amy forget about looking for us... And when you and Greg least expect it... hmhmhmhmhm!" Andrew's eyes turned cold black with evil as Liz came up next to him and smiled as well.  
"Don't you mean, we'll get them?" Liz sneered at her brother who just messed up her hair.  
"I wouldn't forget my little sister, now would I?"  
"I don't know, would you?" Liz glared and Andrew just looked pointlessly at her.  
"NO! I was just watching..." Andrew looked back at the couple tied into a heated passion of there undying love for each other.  
"Pervert.. Your supposed to kill them, not watch them have sex..." Liz rolled her eyes and held out a black slicker the same that he had, so that they didn't really THINK that there were really two killers around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN: CREEK!) ::Story pauses for a second and all that's left is a black room with a light Amy, Greg, and The two killers and me!!::  
"What the hell Rachel?!" Liz looks at me her knife in hand along with Andrew who sharpened the tip of the blade. "Uhhhh..... Heh heh (GULP!) ... wait why am I in the story?!!" I look around, ME, REACHEL* the author with 2 very unhappy killers and 2 lovers thinking that I was WATCHING them!! ARGGG!  
"You peeping tom! How dare you watch us!" Amy growled at me as she held her cloths up covering herself, and Greg doing the same.  
"I... I made the creaking noise because.... The KILLER/KILLERS were watching you, I'm just writing this damn thing! If I wanted to, everyone could be dead, and the bad guys would win, you two couldn't have you moment of passion, and the story would be finished!!!" I backed up unsteadily, as Greg and Amy took a second to absorb that thought.  
"You mean.... WE COULD HAVE ALREADY KILLED EVERYONE BY NOW???!!!!!!" Liz is pissed... (Sigh, I hate getting stuck in my own stories! ^_^  
"Uhhhh ... kind of... the story would suck... But yeah, I could have you, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet..." I gulped as Andrew's knife razed up to my neck.  
"STOP! Don't hurt her!" But then suddenly Darien (The total hottie) grabbed the knife thrusting it into Andrew neck!   
"Oh Darien I love you so much!" Darien wrapped his arms around my and we kissed deeply!  
......"Heh heh.. got lost in my own fantasy... back to the story, forget I ever added the: CREEK!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Greg... Amy moaned but Greg soon sat up as they heard, and an added (CREEK) (AN: I just HAD to add it!) into there passionate showing of there love for each other.  
"Amy, did ... you hear something?" Greg looked into the cold blackness, of night and storm.  
"You two were supposed to be looking for us.. Now you'll have to pay the consequences!" The figure.. FIGURES in shadows walked out from there dark cripts, like lions getting ready to pounce on there unsuspecting prey.  
"AMY RUN!" Greg pushed her out of the way the sharp blade missed Amy.. Hitting Greg straight in the heart.  
"GRREEEEGGG!!!" Amy screamed as tears streamed down her face. "Don't leave me, Greg! Please, I need you!" Amy ran over to his side, while Liz an Andrew just watched happily, the faces unknown from the black slickers.  
"Just think of it as a sign, that we probably wouldn't last that long as a married couple anyway.... I love you Amy, you'll be in my heart for all time my love.. I'll be waiting for you.." Greg brushed his hand on the fragile frame of Amy's tear ridden face and closed his eyes.  
"NOOOOOOOO! GREG!!!" Amy broke down and the tears seemed to leave her eyes in bucketful's.  
"Awwww... Boo cry'n who!" Liz looked over Amy and just smiled, very content on killing her as well.  
"You bitch! Amy screamed and slammed into Liz and ran out of the room leaving the shocked Liz in the room with Andrew who soon ran after Amy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena and the girls  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lita!! WAIT UP!" Serena yelled and gripped onto the back of her shirt, stopping her abruptly.  
"Damn it... My shirt!" Lita heard a rip and stopped in a millisecond. "You just HAD to rip my BRAND NEW, Forever 21 Tank-top didn't you SERENA!" Lita examined the shirt that was hanging by threads!  
"Oppps... Didn't mean it.."  
"You owe me 35 bucks woman!" Lita pulled out two clips that she had in her hair and reattached her shirt with them.  
"Ewwww... You killed Lita's new shirt Serena!" Lita and Serena looked blankly at Mina who only blushed before turning pale as a BIG crowd of people slammed into the three girls.  
  
~*~*~  
Amy  
~*~*~  
  
"HELP! Someone!" Amy made a sharp turn around a corner her ocean blue hair matted with Greg's blood, and her face covered in tears of fear and lose.  
"You can run Amy, but you can't hide!" Andrew was quick on her heals and she screamed in fear as she tripped but stood up quickly and continued running.  
"Drop dead asswhole!" Amy yelled as she ran outside into the ferrous storm, her only light of hope for a chance of living.  
"Oh, you do have a tong on you!" Andrew laughed evilly and ran out into the darkened sky of the storm.   
"AHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed as she fell into the pool Andrew following in with her.  
"What Amy? Your acting like I'm going to hurt you or something? It wont hurt... I'm just going to cut your body into tiny ... little pieces." Andrew smiled coyly as Amy just glared punching him right in the eye unexpectedly.  
"Yeah, well it would help if you knew who you were dealing with!" She scrambled out of the pool running at top speeds trying to find someone that could help her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Andrew still in the pool  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now your gonna get it bitch!" Andrew was way beyond pissed and wasn't going to give up on Amy so easily."Someone isn't to happy." Liz smiled at Andrew who just pushed her out of the way and ran after Amy, blood dripping onto the concrete path from the gash in his lip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien's group, and Serena's group where we left off  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!" They all yelled as Darien, Ken, Raye, and Chad ran right into Serena, Lita, and Mina.  
"Get off me!" Mina screamed  
"I can't breathe!" Lita yelled trying to gasp for air and failing as Ken stepped on her head... "AHHHHH!"  
"Sorry honey... Didn't mean it..." Ken leaped out of the pile of people, and helped Lita to her feet, letting the others tend to there wounds.  
"Chad baby?" Raye looked concerned as she stood up and found him holding his head in pain. "What happened?!"  
"You kicked me!" Raye turned bright red and looked at the Darien who held Serena gingerly as she cried into his shoulder.  
"Anyway, while where here Chad.. Why did you guys come screaming around that corner?" Ken rubbed his stiff neck as he looked at the couple with interest.  
"Well ... we ... were looking for looking for the person.... And we found him.. or her.. we couldn't 'make out' who it was.. and they almost killed me, but hit the.. bed instead of Raye and me."  
"Oh yeah it sounds like you were looking REAL hard for our killer!" Serena giggled as Raye turned bright red with embarrassment.  
"Are you OK?" Mina walked up to Raye and placed a hand on her back.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine...." Raye smiled weakly and looked at all her friends noticing that people were missing.. "Uhhh..... where did Liz and Andrew go?"  
"We have no clue, and Greg snd Amy are still know shows..." Darien massaged his temples to help stop the throbbing pain in his head.  
"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!!" Amy wailed as she stumbled into Serena's arms Amy's body socked with pool water, rain and tears streaming from her eyes.  
"AMY!" Serena screamed and held her friend tight. "Wh- what's wrong?!"  
"The killer... The killers got Greg.." Amy collapsed very weak but was able to talk. "He-They killed him!"  
"Oh my God Amy, I.. Oh Amy.." Serena held Amy tight and rocked her back and forth so she would calm down.  
"Oh, God.. We're gonna die, I know it! We're gonna die!" Raye slide down on a wall her hand over her face.  
"No we're not, we'll get out of here, we can make it out alive." Darien walked down the hallway a little bit and looked around the corner making sure know one was there.  
"Do you mind, I've been trying to sleep for hours and haven't been able to get an ounce of sleep!" The front desk guy appeared in Darien face and he yelled at the top of his lungs running at top speeds to the group of people who screamed even louder. "My word! Do you have to be so loud?! God your acting as if there's a prowler in the building!" Darien breathed heavily holding his chest again hoping that he wouldn't collapse over dead.  
"Uhhh... it's more like two killers, not a prowler...." Lita said, her nerves reaching there braking point.  
"Ha ha, very funny like I would actually believe that there are two mass murders in the building hunting down people for pure pleasure!" The man shook his head and turned around only to have a knife be jabbed into his gut.  
"Oppss, that was supposed to go into your back... Oh well you'll die anyway!" Liz smiled and Serena went stark white in fear.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed and ran down the stairs, Darien holding Serena's hand and Amy's tired body.  
"Outside we might all have a chance, it's raining really hard and the wind is REALLY nasty but if we make it to the jungle path area we can hide!" Ken yelled and they Darien agreed they all followed Ken and Darien into the dark, rain drenched, shadowy woods like area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks sis, we've got them right where we want them!" Andrew smiled placing an arm around his sister and together they walked silently into the shadows of the storm.   
  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
~*~ A mild cliff hanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway.. Working on chapter 6 and I figure that there might be a chapter 7 and a 100% chance of an epilogue! ~*~  
~*~ Thanks to John for not killing me when I showed him the description of: John the pool boy, and thanks to all my friends at TMS! This 100% includes JD, who also has THE BEST STORIES ON FANFICTION.NET!!! A MUST to read peoples! Her author name is :::Amberprincessa::: ~*~  
  
~*~ Oh, and for a quick update, in school we're doing this thing where we have to write a story about the Titanic, and what do you know I get a story idea! I'll have to add this one to my summer list! I'll be writing my story idea for school, and that way it well keep the idea fresh in my mind and I wont fall asleep in class! Heh heh... I HATE ENGLISH! Only when we get free writes is it cool. Anyway sorry for the boring dribble I just had to get out of my mind! R&R, or E-mail me at: DuckQueen2150@aol.com ~*~ 


	7. Just A Walk In The Woods

Shadows - Chapter 6  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: R (Language, death, violence)  
Gender: Horror/Romance  
Season: A/R  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
Wed address: http://members.aol.com/_ht_a/duckqueen2150/index.html?mtbrand=AOL_US  
  
~*~ Chapter 6 is out!! I'm good! I have beaten the writers block!!! ~*~  
~*~ I hope you'll enjoy it! And for those fans of the people who die... I' VERY sorry, but that's how the story turned out to be... Don't worry they WONT be forgotten in the sequel! ~*~  
  
~*~ I don't own anything, except the story and Bob the retired Mailman.. I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! I only use there names and description! SO PLEASE!! Don't sue me, I am 14 years old, and only get 5 bucks a week from doing my choruses! ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Just a Walk In The Woods  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena Darien, and the others  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhhh... Andrew and Liz are still missing." Raye spook and the walked carefully through the lush plant filled walking area.  
"WHAT!" Mina dropped down to her knees rocking back and forth tears falling from her eyes. "I thought he was right behind us! I-I!" Mina broke down and burst into tears.  
"Oh Mina..." Serena's eyes brimmed with tears, and she held her best friend tight. "I'm sure he'll be okay.."  
"B- but what if he isn't? I wasn't supposed to be looking around in his draws, but I was putting away one of his shirts, and I saw a box with a ringing it!" Serena's face went pale and she just kept trying to calm Mina down.  
"We can't go back now, it's to risky.. We can't lose anyone else." Darien looked down at the ground flinching at the pain in his heart.  
"How the hell do you know he's lost Darien?! Hmmm, can you tell me that Darien? Can you?!" Mina screamed the tears falling down her face, and Serena holding her back from lunging into Darien tackling him to the ground. "I didn't think so Darien, so just back the hell off!"  
"I- I didn't mean to sound that way Mina, he's been my best friend since I was six, he is going to be the best man in my wedding, so don't say its my flat that he's lost, probably dyeing or already dead!" Darien shouted and Chad put an arm on his left shoulder.  
"It'll be okay man, I'm sure both Liz, and Andrew will show up sooner or later." Chad let his hand run through his long matted brown hair and he walked over to Raye helping her as they walked through the dense foliage.  
"We aren't going to make it out of here alive are we Ken?" Lita wrapped her arms around Ken and held him tight afraid to let go, for it might be the last time she ever felt his warm embrace again.  
"Don't talk like that Lita, were all going to be fine I promise." Ken kissed her gently on the top of the head and they all continued walking to wherever they could, just as long as it was away from the resort and the killers within it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Liz, and Andrew  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Liz, you take the far East side, and I'll take the West, we'll wait until they reach the radio towers and then there ours!" Andrew smirked and gave his sister and quick friendly kiss on the cheek and she winced in discussed. (AN: you know, the look all brothers and sisters have on each others faces when they kiss?.. (Silence) ... Why do I even bother talking to you people?!)  
"Fine, but I get Raye and Chad, you can go after that Amy girl, since you never did get a chance to kill her." Liz sneered and walked away From Andrew not looking back, not speaking, she was as silent as the night, dark, desolate, and just plane scary.  
"You can do what you wish Lizzy, but Serena, Darien, and Serena are mine." Andrew moved a branch that was in his way and continued walking into the blackness of night, pulling his hood over his head and placing his knife in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The radio towers  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man... Why did I have to quit my job at the post office?!" A man with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes looked outside at the pouring rain, and flashing lighting outside of the radio tower. "Oh, yeah I remember.. It was all because I kicked a dog that came chasing after me! I didn't quit.. I WAS FIRED!" The man threw his hands int he air and walked over to the fire place and placed another log on the fire, moving it around with an iron pole and sitting down in a leather chair and began to read, 'I Still Know What You Did Last Summer.'  
"I hope this it better then the first one...." The man looked at the cover with a group of people, and a killer with a black slicker on and a hook for a hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
10 minuets later - Serena Darien, and the rest of them  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy was now able to talk again, and her mouth fell open and she stood up strait as a board at the sight she saw. "Y- you guys, LOOK!" Amy ran full speed towards the building with a large radio antennas attached to the roof of it.  
"It's a mericel baby!" Chad went wide eyed and scooped Raye off her feet swinging her in circles and laughing, like a child on Christmas morning, with presents laid carefully under the tree.  
"We might be able to make it out of here after all Serena!" Darien smiled kissing her deeply on the lips and grabbing her hand leading her to the building.  
"See I told you we'd be fine honey!" Ken gave Lita a quick kiss on the cheek and they ran to catch up to the others.  
  
BANG BANG BANG!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The radio tower guy jumped up into the air at least five feet, and screamed like a Banshee.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed in horror, and started running in the opposite direction, until they noticed he was know threat and just as scared. "What the hell man?! Don't scare us like that!" Ken yelled and wrapped his right arm around Lita everyone looking at the guy standing in the doorway pale as a sheet, with a perplexed grin on his face.  
"Heh.. Heh... Wh- Who are you?! This is private resort property, go back to the main building!" The man shoot his hand pointing the direction of the resort.  
"Well, we could do that, but we'd all like to stay in one piece, instead of being mutated, like... Well, were just NOT going back!" Serena yelled stopping before she had said Greg's name, noticing that Amy had flinched.  
"What?!" The man went wide eyed and his mouth hung agape in shock and his left hand began to tremble.  
"Yeah, people! DEAD MISTER, so let us IN!!!" Chad walked in quickly guiding Raye and the others in as well.  
"Um... My names Bob... I'm a retired mail man.."  
"Did, you go like... Postal and.. Like have to be fired, and move to the other side of the world, because your family was ashamed to even know you?!"  
"CHAD!!" They all yelled and Bob bowed his head in shame..  
"It was kind of like that, except I kicked an old ladies dog... It wasn't my fault the thing came running at me!"  
"Ya... YOU GUYS!!!! RUUNNN!" In the door way of the tower stood a figure. His face shadowed from the hood of the black slicker, and knife razed.  
"BOB!" Darien dodged in front of Bob, knocking him to the ground and pulled him to his feet and ran full speed up the spiral star case (AN: To Amberprincessa: Kind of like the stair case in the chapel on the field trip!)  
"YOU!!" Amy cried, and fire burned in her eyes.  
"AMY RUN!" Serena screamed, and gripped onto her wrist, but she pulled away and Amy looked one on her closest friends.  
"I'm not running Serena, he killed Greg... I'm going to fight him! And if I die, I'll be with Greg, so either way I'm happy! SO GO!" Amy pushed Serena away, and looked back at Andrew.  
"But..." Serena stopped and closed her eyes, her heart was aching but she walked up the steps, slowly. "Good luck Amy, your the greatest friend anyone could ever have.." Tears streamed down her face and she started in a run, her fists clenched and mind screaming for her to go back and help Amy, but she refused to listen and kept on running. "Good bye Amy.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Amy and Andrew  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, I'm going to have fun killing you Amy! You should just give up now, and let me kill you, I promise it well be quick, either that or I'll promise it my it panful and slow!" Andrew walked into the room and removed the hood to his slicker.  
"ANDREW!" Amy's mouth fell open for a moment and then the tears began to fall, hurt and pain tearing away at her already broken heart. "Why Andrew? Why, you love Mina, your our friend! WHY?!"  
"WHY?! WHY?! I'll tell you WHY Amy! I never loved Mina, I just used her to get to Serena! I've always loved Serena, but she was to stupid to notice!" Andrew's eyes were hurting but at the same time the same cold blackness stood in his eyes, stiff as a bord and refusing to move.  
"Serena? But Mina said, she saw an engagement ring in your dresser drow!"  
"For Serena! I bought it years ago, when I knew I had to make Serena mine, but then Darien came into her pathetic life and ruined all my chances! A small part of my mind said, that I could still have her for myself, but when Darien proposed to her, that did it!" Andrew was enraged and slammed his fist into Amy's face throwing her to the ground.  
"Oh Andrew, you should have known Serena, didn't love you, you and her are good friends, if you truly love her you'd stop this now!" Amy stood up and walked up to Andrew, placing an arm on his shoulder, anger still in her eyes, she looked at him, and tears brimmed his deep sea green eyes.  
"Shut up AMY!" Amy's eyes went wide with fear and she screamed, as the sharp point of the blade graced her arm, and she felt a sharp pain.  
"AHHHHHH!"  
"AMY NOOOO!" Serena screamed and gripped her friends good arm dragging her away somewhat from Andrew.  
"How could you ANDREW?! Why?! Your our friend!" Serena's voice was bitter to the point and hatred oozed from her teeth.  
"You have no clue what you put me through Serena, NO IDEA! I've loved you for so long, and all you could say was YES to Darien! Now you and your friends well have to pay the price bitch!"  
"Andrew... I- I never knew you even liked me! Andrew, we've been friends for so long! Don't ruin out friendship now!" Serena's eyes were filled with anger, frustration, and pain, she couldn't think very well, and she knew she just couldn't stay here talking to Andrew.  
"DIE!" Suddenly Bob came running down the steps, a BIG riffle in hand and fired hitting Andrew's hand knocking the knife away from his hand.   
"ANDREW!" Mina screamed and ran over to her love, examining his injured hand. "How could you shoot him Bob?!" Mina yelled, but her anger was soon replaced with a sharp cutting pain entering her stomach.  
"Sorry baby, but you were in the way Mina." Andrew smiled and whipped of the bloody blade with his good hand.  
"MINA!" Serena collapsed as she saw her closest friend double over in pain and fear.  
"W- Why, how Andrew? I- I... Love.. You...." Mina's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked into Andrew cold motionless eyes.  
"Sorry sweetie, I don't love you, you just helped me get to know Serena better, we never had a chance, and never well." Andrew looked at her strait in the eyes smiling as Mina's eyes poured out with tears, and she coughed up blood, looking at her hand seeing the red she let her head fall to the ground, and closed her eyes.  
"Good-bye Serena..." She turned, and looked at Serena painfully. "Your... Your   
the.. Best friend... I could have... Ever had..." Mina's eyes closed and she took her last breath of air, before letting her life be taken.  
"Serena, Amy.. RUN!" Bob yelled pushing Andrew to the floor and running out the front door, picking up a blunt piece of wood on the ground, right outside of the large building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mean While upstairs  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell is she Serena should be here by now, If that guy touches her I swear I'll-" Darien clenched his fists in anger and worry.  
"Yo, man relax, she'll be okay Dare, she said to stay up here, while she helped Amy.." Chad held Darien back with his hands on Darien's shoulders, making him look him strait in the eye. "It's all right man, Mina went down with her, everything well be just-"  
"RUNNN!"  
"WHAT?!" Darien, and Chat stared at Lita and Ken fear in there eyes.  
"RUNNN QUICK!" Serena came screaming up the steps, tears falling from her cheeks, Amy in front of her, and one angary killer on there heels.  
"Serena!" Darien quickly embraced the love of his life and looked at her making sure she was okay. She was clearly grief stricken, and scared to death.  
"Darien.... The killers ANDREW!" Everything stopped, time, space, life, everything. Darien's world was put to an abrupt halt, and he was left in a world of his own, his past.  
  
~*~ FLASH BACK - Darien's childhood ~*~  
  
"Wee!" A little boy with green eyes yelled as he was pushed on a swing by Darien, and his light blond hair blue in the wind.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien and Andrew - age 13, and 14  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lets promise to be best friends to the end Darien, no matter what comes between us, we'll always be there for each other." Andrew and Darien sat down in a tress fort at night the sky shining with stars, and the only light in the fort was a flash light Darien held in his left hand.  
"Deal." Darien and Andrew shook hands and smiled at each other before going to sleep.  
  
~*~ END OF FLASH BACK ~*~  
  
"How... Why?" Darien's world started back up again and he could feel himself running heading towards a window.  
"We'll have to jump you guys Raye said sticking her head out the window, her long, wet, jet black hair dangling down.  
"Oh that's just perfect, instead of dyeing fighting, we'll die running from the killer, from jumping.. At least 50 feet in the middle of a damn hurricane!" Ken threw his hands in the air only to be surprised by Lita shoving him out the window. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled landing into a palm tree, and then crashing onto the wet, muddy ground.  
"Sorry sweetie you just wouldn't shut up... Anyway.. WATCH OUT!" Lita, Raye, Chad, Serena, and Darien all jumped out of the window... Landing on poor Ken.  
"OWWWW!! Damn it! What the hell?! I'm not fucking pillow to land and brake your fall on you asses!" But Ken soon had to shut up, when they noticed, not one slicker, but TWO slickers with bodies in it!  
"Oh hell, why us?!" Chad stood up and his face went pail.  
"What, you guys don't seem very happy to see us.." The two figures stepped forward and removed there hoods reviling there faces.  
"LIZ!"  
  
  
  
~*~ A Cliff hanger! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! ~*~  
~*~ Finally chapter 6 is finished! Hopefully chapter 7 wont take as long to write! ~*~  
~*~ Okay, the order of stories might be a little different then I had planed, because I just got my new: American Hi-Fi CD, and YOU HAVE TO GET IT!!! (They sing the song: Flavor of the Week) WELL THE CD IS SOOOOOOOOOO SERENA AND DARIEN!!!! YOU MUST GET IT FOLKS! like 3 of the song have bad courses and stuff, but if you want to you could get the edited version! .. I didn't but I don't listen to the BAD song, anyway: if you do get the CD: #5 is SOOOOO a cute song for a Serena and Darien romance, that and: 2, 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13! THE WHOLE CD!!!! HEHEHEHE! .... ~*~  
  
~*~ Thanks to all my friends and fans for the e-mail, and reviews! ALSO CHECK OUT MY WEB PAGE!!! ~*~  
  
http://members.aol.com/_ht_a/duckqueen2150/index.html?mtbrand=AOL_US  
  
~*~ I'm not done, so most of the links aren't linked yet.. Heh heh heh.... ANYWAY! ~*~  
  
~   
I love Ya All,  
  
Rachel*  
  
  



	8. Final Battle

Chapter 7 - Final battle  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: R (Coursing, violent content, and some mild content)  
Gender: Drama/Romance/Horror/Comedy  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ LOOK! I got it finished!! Literly like a year later.. Sorry, I lost the vibe.. I've been getting so much falck, that I HAD to finish it! ^-^ Just kidding, I think it's back!! Sailor Moon vibe is back!!! ::Loud cheers and screams:: Now don't get me wrong here it could be gone again in a flash of a second! ::Everyone breaths in shaply in horror!:: heh heh.. ANYWAY! Here's the last chapter, and I'm already 1/2 way done the Epilogue!! OH and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! Check out my origanl Anime series called Eclipse! It's about:  
  
Kasadey Baker turned 15 the day there was a lunor Eclipse about a week ago, and so far her lifes been well.. A living hell? She's been having thease weird dreams of people be killed by the same guy.. Will she beable to stop the man in her dreams before he goes as far as to kill one of the people she loves most? Witht eh help of her best friend Sam, a guy who almost killed her one fine morning driving to school, and his dog Zeek? What's teh truth about Kasadey's motehrs death, did she really die of Canser when Kasadey had turned 3 years old? Or... Was it something else? Find out in the exciting tale, of romance, drama, and comedy! Eclipse - By: Rachel*  
  
LOL, there is my little fuffy discription of the series I hope you'll READ AND REVIEW IT OR ELSE!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!! ... I'M kidding I wound't hurt ya! .. too much! nooo... I wouldn't. ANYWAY Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
"In the flesh. What, you expected someone else?" Liz smirked, gripping onto the 12" bladed knife ready to kill her next victim.  
  
"Serena, you guys run and hide... I'll take care of this asswhole."   
  
"Asswhole, your such a kind friend Darien, see now if I was in your position, I'd be saying some other choice words... But I'm not in your position now am I?!"   
  
"Dar-"  
  
"No, Serena... Leave!" Darien's voice was cold, and he clearly was in pain. Serena flinched, she'd never heard him sound so angry, she knew better then to fight with him about it at a time like this, so she just nodded at looked at the others before running off.  
  
"I'll take care of them big brother..." Liz just smiled and walked past Darien pointing the blade at his neck as she passed him.  
  
'Be careful my love... Be careful.' Darien looked at Andrew...  
  
  
Heading back into the woods  
  
  
"Uhh... We should be back there helping Darien damn it!" Ken looked back at the radio tower glaring fight the urge to run back.  
  
"No... He asked us to leave him and Andrew alone... He'll take care of him..." Serena fought off the tears and didn't even bother to look back.  
  
"Uhh, Serena honey..." Raye held her breath as she spoke, preparing for the worse. "Where's Mina at?"  
  
Serena froze. Her sky blue eyes dull and glazed over. "She dead Raye..." Serena continued walking ignoring the gasps and small cries of Raye, and she ran over to Chad.   
  
Amy just closed her eyes and clenched her fists fighting the pain in her arm, and heart. She hadn't just lost the love of her life, she'd lost two close friends. Mina ... and Andrew.  
  
"Oh God... No not Mina! This isn't happening!" Raye screamed crying into Chad rain soaked shirt.  
  
"Shhh... It's okay baby, I wont let anyone hurt you." Chad kissed her gingerly on the head brushing her tears from her purple-black eyes. Chad couldn't take this anymore he was way to angry.  
  
"Noo.. Lita just whispered falling to her knees and slamming her fist into the we muddy ground. Leaves clinged to her tattered clothing as she felt the tears begin to fall.  
  
"No, he... he couldn't have killed her! He-He loved her damn it!" Ken slammed his fist into a tree holding back the pain and frustration. 'Why did he do this? He knew he had no chance for Serena... Why Mina?'  
  
"It's to late now... All we can do is try and stay alive, it's what-what Mina would want!" Serena slid down a big rock next to her and began to cry. She had tried to hold it back, and God knows she didn't want to cry... S- She just could hold it back any longer.   
  
"Awwww... Isn't this a Kodak moment!" Liz came from behind the bushes quickly grabbing a hold of Serena and running away.  
  
"MMMM!!" Serena tried to scream, her voice held back when Liz covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Serena!" Lita screamed running towards her. She froze in mid-run. Liz glared straight at her dark green eyes filled with ... with ... joy. Liz smiled holding the blade to Serena's neck.  
  
"Go ahead Lita... Take one more step closer! I'd be glad to kill her! Do you know what me and my brother have gone through?!" Liz almost schreked as she threw Serena to the ground.   
  
Serena flinched in pain as she felt her left shoulder blade dig into something sharp. She held back the scream and just starred blankly towards Liz.  
  
"Liz ... why? ...I know I've probably asked this to many times, but why?! Don't you get it, we're your friends! Do you honestly want to kill us, I mean come on Liz! Don't you love Darien?!" Serena had a plan, she knew there was know hope getting Liz to return to her normal self... But maybe, just maybe, she could get her to start thinking about cretin things..."  
  
"Haa, yes! Of course I love Darien! YOUR Darien! You bitch, it's all your fault all your friends are dead-" Liz looked around, looking at all the faces.. Lita, Ken, Raye, Chad, Serena... W-Where was Amy?  
  
"Looking for me bitch?!" Amy came out from behind a tree, her blue hair matted down dripping onto the wet ground, her cloths clinging to her body, her injured arm bleeding. Amy held a gun to the back of Liz's head smiling almost.  
  
"Am-" Serena barley whispered. 'I-I thought you were killed!' Serena cried tears of joy, but yet she was very surprised. Her Amy holding a gun to someone's head ... and SMILING!  
  
"Heh heh... You got me this time... I thought Andrew had taken care of you... Guess I was wrong."  
  
"Yeah, you guess God damn right!" Amy clicked the clip loading the gun ready to fire at any second.  
  
"Amy..." Raye smiled looking at the girl, one of her closest friends since 7th grade. 'Damn is she pissed, I've never actually seen her this mad before!'  
  
"Wow, Amy... You seem angry." Liz just closed her eyes hate building up in her body.  
  
"Angry my ass! You killed the one I loved more then anywhere int he world, and killed one of the closest friends I ever knew! Don't you dare say I'm just angry!" Liz smiled and opened her eyes turning around quickly... But not quickly enough. Amy pulled the trigger in shock hitting Liz in the neck, it went straight through, and hit Chad in the leg...  
  
"IEEEEEEEE!" Chad screamed falling to the ground holding his injured leg in pain.  
  
"I- I- I killed her!" Amy fell to the ground starring at Liz. She dropped the gun letting the tears fall.  
  
"Shit! What the hell Amy! I'll never be able to surf now! You fucking killed my left leg!" Chad shouted in pain.  
  
"Honey! Shut up! Amy saved us, and pulse she just skimmed your leg! You'll be fine you ass!" Raye shouted slapping him in the back of the head.  
  
'Darien...' Serena thought as she walked over to Amy smiling down at her before joining her and crying. "I'm so sorry Amy, it's almost over now.. We can go home soon, we can go home soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Andrew and Darien...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Andrew.. Don't you remember that promise we made when we were teenagers? We promised to be friends forever! Know matter what!" Darien shouted clenching his fists in pain.  
  
"Guess what, I lied! Friends forever my ass, do you have ANY idea what you've put me through?! I watched the girl of my dreams slip out of my hands and right into your arms!" Andrew threw the black slicker to the ground in pure spite, grinding his teeth and tightly closing his eyes before deciding there was no other choice.  
  
"Andrew..."  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Andrew gripped into the knife and lunged towards Darien.   
  
"Wahahaha!" Darien went wide-eyed, and managed to get out of the line of fire with a cut arm. "Damn it Andrew, don't you get it?! I didn't know! I didn't know how you felt!"  
  
"Bull, Darien, bull!"  
  
"Truth..." Bob came around the corner, the huge rifle in his arms pointed right at Andrew's head. (AN: sounds fourmilure, but it'll be different...)  
  
"Uhhh... I forgot about the mentling mail man.... Guess I'll have to put you, Darien on hold for the moment..." Andrew rolled his eyes meekly standing still being careful of the gun, pointed at him.  
  
"Yep.. You forgot, and you also forgot to kill.. Uhh Amy? I think her name is? Well, anyway you forgot to get rid of her, she just went after your 'darling' sister..." Bob spoke with hate, and fear pouring out of his mouth.  
  
"L- Lizzy..." Andrew felt something pull at his heart and felt liking the world was ending.  
  
"No... No, Amy doesn't have enough guts to-." Andrew fell to his knees. The plan, everything was starting to fall apart.. 'No, she didn't kill Liz, she to much of a wimp..'  
  
"Darien.." Serena and the others had come back. Even though Darien had told Serena and the others to run, Serena couldn't, she didn't want Darien to die also, already there were to, any people dying that she knew..  
  
"Wrong Andrew, Liz IS dead..." Amy tossed the blood covered gun to the ground near Darien. "Guess I do have the guts to hurt someone YOU loved.. After what both of you have done.. After what you did to GREG!"  
  
Andrew knew he didn't have a chance to get away now.. There was only one last thing he could think of. He grabbed the sharp meddle bladed knife, and drove it into his heart dead on..  
  
"ANDREW!" Darien yelled.. He didn't make anymore to stop him though, he just turned around and walked over to Serena who in return with Amy, Raye, and Lita had all screamed.  
  
"Good-Good-bye my friend.." Andrew just starred at Serena and Darien, as Darien embraced her, protecting her, from her cries.  
  
"Good-bye Andrew... Good-bye." Darien glanced back over to Andrew, and saw him collapse in the ground, dead.  
  
"Yo, I think he's dead." Chad peered over Raye's charcoal colored hair still holding her tight as he looked over at their old friend.  
  
"Chad!" They all scolded him.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's all over now Serena, it's all over now." Darien pulled her away just enough so they could both look into each other's eyes. Serena smiled weakly as Darien just smiled back, and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Awww... Look at you two!" Ken managed to try and seem happy. Downing on the couple, ignoring the chance to ring his neck.   
  
"Well, I guess we should all go back to the main hotel, and I'll try and get the power back on so we can call the police and get some help." Bob set his rifle down and then noticed the blood on Chad's leg.  
  
"I was shout.." Chad grimaced glaring over to Amy who just looked back at him with an expression saying she was clearly sorry.  
  
"What did I tell you Chad, don't blame Amy, she didn't kill you, you're NOT going to be a suffer, your going to be a father-" Raye caught herself off guard, and slapped her hand over her mouth and backed away from Chad some.  
  
"I- I'm going o be.. Be a.. a dad?" Chad looked at her with no expressions on his face, just starring at her.  
  
"I.. I found out about 4 weeks ago.. I felt sick. And had bought a test just to make sure.. Your gonna be a daddy Chad." Raye looked down at the ground holding onto her stomach, avoiding eye contact.  
  
The others just starred in amazement. Serena and Darien they're lips still touching went wide-eyed and just turned they're eyes to look over at the injured Chad and scarred Raye..  
  
"Oh my God." Lita, Amy said in unison whispering to each other.  
  
"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Chad shouted grabbing Raye and pulling her into a deep kiss.  
  
"Oh my God! Raye, why didn't you tell us?!" Lita came screaming happily over to Raye as her and Chad separated.  
  
"I didn't feel like having the whole world know right away.."  
  
Amy just smiled, holding back her pain.  
  
"A-.. Amy?" Amy's smile disappeared and she turned to teh formillure around and saw.. Saw Greg.  
  
"Are.. Are you real?" Amy cried as she ran over to Greg, he was still alive. "How?"  
  
"I wasn't dead.. That's how.." Greg smiled flinching as Amy hugged onto him tightly.  
  
"It's a happy ending after all.." Serena began to cry again, but not tears of sorrow, tears of joy, even though she had lost her closest friend, she knew she wouldn't be alone, she'd be in heaven along with all the other angels in the sky..  
  
"SO that's why you got the new bathing suit, you didn't fit into the old one anymore!"  
  
"CHAD!!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
~*~ TA DA! It's finished!!! Not really.. Still hots to finish teh epilogue!! ~*~  
  
See ya soon,  
  
Rachel*  



	9. Life is almost back to Norm Epilogue

Life's Almost back to Normal..  
  
  
  
"Do you, Darien Shields, take this women to be you wife, through sickness and in health?" It had been a year since Marabela Island, Everyone was in a church, with a red carpet, the weather couldn't have been better. The Sky was blue with only a few drifting clouds in sight, the weather was a confabloule 76 degrees.  
  
Raye had a baby girl that they named Aya. (AN: Iya if your trying to pronounce it, it mean's fall ^-^' I did my fare share of research!) She now three months old. She had dark bluish purple eyes similar to Raye's but with a blue hint like Chad's and had the same hair color as Raye. Aya sat in her little car seat that had a pretty peach, white and lavener ribbon's that went with the color of the bridesmaids, and bird's dresses. She was behind Chad who was perfectly fine after the gun shot and didn't even have to use a cane, he had to however get a few stitches, but otherwise was fine.  
  
"I'm just soo haaappppyyyy!" Raye cried blowing her nose.  
  
Greg stood in his tuxedo with Ken, and Chad while they watched one of their best friends getting married. He turned out to be alright, yet he does have to now use a cane for a while, but he'll be fine. Him and Amy are now engaged and scheduled to get married a week before Christmas.  
  
Lita and Ken are getting married next spring, and she's now two weeks pregnant.  
  
"I do." Darien starred into Serena's eyes with all his heart as he said those two words, the words that meant he was his husband, and soon they'd be a together forever.  
  
The only thing that was missing from everything was Mina, and Andrew.. But it was to late now.. They couldn't change the past. No matter how much they wanted to go back and save her they couldn't...  
  
"And do you Serena Tsukino take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health?" The preast looked at her briefly as he spoke, and then back to his book.  
  
Serena was warring a long pale cream colored dress with a lase, and slick all through out it. She had her hair done up into a bun with long locks of hair that were curled that flowed down.  
  
"I do."  
  
"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbind and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Darien smiled and lifted her vial letting him look directly into her crystal blue eyes and pulled her into their first kiss as a married couple.  
  
"Woo! You go you two!" Lita yelled as Lita, Amy, Raye, Chad, Ken, and Greg threw gold, and silver sparkles into the air.  
  
Everyone stood up and cheered, even Mr. Tsukino, who eventually warmed up to Darien.. 'I still don't trust that little brat...' He thought but just shrugged his shoulders and consoled his tear ridden wife.  
  
"My little baby girl's all- all grown up nooowww!" Mrs. Tsukino cried into a tear soaked tissue.  
  
~*~*~  
  
6 years latter  
  
~*~*~  
  
"MOMMY!!"  
  
"It's your turn.." Serena and Darien said in unison sitting up from their dream filled sleep at 2:07 in the morning.  
  
"I'll go see what's wrong.." Darien said managing not to trip over any menacing toys, as he made his way to 4 year old Rini's bed room.  
  
"Daddy.. I-I had a nightmare.. Can I sleep with, you guys tonight?" Rini whipped away her tears and scurried her way over to her father and latched onto his leg.  
  
"Sure sweets." Darien smiled, picking her up and giving her a kiss on the head before heading off, hoping to get at least 4 more hours of sleep without Rini crying...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next afternoon Chad & Raye with Aya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Raye screeched sending Chad as far away as he could.  
  
"I- I'm sorry baby, she was here one second ago, and the next.." Chad was scared stiff, while Raye crossed the line between the earge to kill and livid...  
  
"HOW could you lose her?!" Raye screamed, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"Ose hoo mommy?"(AN: lose who mommy?) Aya came up behind Raye, her thumb in her mouth with a stuffed teddy bear in her arms.  
  
"Oh thank God.." Raye breathed running over to her daughter and hugging her tightly. "No one sweetheart, just never run off again alright?"  
  
"K`s mommy."(Okay mommy.) Aya smiled brightly, and started to skip away again. Raye screeched as she started running to the side of the rode only to be grabbed a hold of quickly by Chad.  
  
"Noooo you don't!" Chad yelled, finicky at the pigtailed pixy. It's okay. I got her."  
  
"Oh my God, if one more thing happens today I'l-" Chad quickly ran up to Raye and gave her a kiss, before she could finish.  
  
"I know honey... I know..." Chad smiled keeping a tight hold of Aya's hand and his other arm around Raye's shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy & Greg  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No! Don't touch that, that's the control panel to the hospital!" Amy scurried over to a bright eyed green haired little girl and picked her up, careering her over to her father.  
  
"Samantha Lin..." Greg smiled at his four year old daughter, as he took her form Amy's arms, giving her, and her mother a quick kiss.  
  
"Now remember, she has day-care at 3:15-"  
  
"Yes, yes. I know honey, I know!"  
  
"Well get your butt in grear and get out of here I've got at least seven more patients to tend to before my brake!" Amy quickly gave them both a kiss good-bye and ran off to her office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita & Ken  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy! The mouse is scaring me!!" Sara ran over to her mom and dad, hiding behind them abruptly.  
  
"Honey it's Mickey Mouse! You don't even want to wave, and say hi to him?" Lita glanced over at Ken who just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking with her.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Hmmm... Alright, but remember we're here for a whole week, so if you do, just tell us Sara." Ken smiled at the brown haired little girl clinging to her mother's leg for dear life.  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Off the coast of Marabela Island...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, no... Thank you so much for letting me stay here, I'll never forget you all..." Liz smiled brightly her eyes going dark as she boarded the small Airplane heading home... Back to Crossroads... Back to where it all began.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
~ A Special thanks goes to my friends and fans for sticking with me for so long, I thank you all.  
  
~ I know it took me awhile to finish, BUT... At least it is! ~  
  
~ ::sighs:: I think I'll leave you hanging and this will stay the end, at least for me! ~  
  
- I'm going to do a contest for the best sequel to Shadows, you must use the names in the story already, NO bringing people back to life that are already dead folks... Sorry, I'm a BIG fan of Mina & Andrew, but that's the way the story twisted and turned!! Please e-mail me Shadows 2 to: DuckQueen2150@aol.com-  
  
- At the most it can be a strong -R- rated fic, not NC-17 carp folks... The winner will get an award & have there name on my site if they wish to have it put up there ^_^' Hope you send stuff to me folks! -  
  
Toodles always,  
  
Rachel* 


End file.
